


Bountiful Basket

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin celebrate Easter their way.





	Bountiful Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin were enjoying some much needed alone time. Justin sat astride Brian while his tongue was dueling with Brian’s. He could taste the peppermint as he ran his tongue around Brian’s mouth. Extracting himself he moved on to plant little kisses along Brian’s jaw. He nipped at his ear making Brian gasp. He gave the lobe a lick to soothe the sting. His hands caressed Brian’s sides loving the silky smoothness of it. He kissed and licked his way down Brian’s chest sometimes changing directions to throw his partner off. Brian’s dick was rock hard and dripping but he was going to make him wait for it a bit longer. 

 

Justin licked down Brian’s happy trail then blew across the wet patch of skin making Brian shiver in anticipation. He placed little kisses along the insides of Brian’s thighs. Finally taking pity on Brian, he sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth rolling his tongue around the leaking tip. Brian’s head lolled back and his mouth parted. Brian ran his fingers through Justin’s hair as his baby went down on him like a kid licking an ice cream cone. Brian’s cock was loving the attention it was receiving when the phone rang. 

 

“Ignore it” Brian moaned. 

 

He wanted his baby to finish what he started, that’s what answering machines are for. His mothers clipped tone filled the loft as the answering machine played the message. 

 

“Brian call me as soon as you get in, I need someone to take me to the Easter services. I never ask much of you Brian. It would really mean a lot if you could attend the services with me. It’ll do you good. You should start attending more.” 

 

Brian let out a sigh of frustration when the message ended. This was a fine example of why he hated all holidays. It was just an excuse for family members to make demands on you that you wouldn’t normally do all for the sake of the holiday. 

 

Brian looked down at Justin. “Why’d you stop?” 

 

Justin held up Brian limp dick “I think she killed it.” 

 

“Yeah she has that effect on a lot of people.” Brian smirked “maybe it’s not to late, give it CPR and see if you can’t restore it to good health.” 

 

Justin laughed softly “I’ll get right on it.” 

 

Justin pounced on Brian’s cock breathing life back into it so to speak. All was not lost, Brian’s dick made a full recovery after being momentarily frightened by the voice of Mrs. Kinney. 

 

######### 

 

Justin awoke and made his way to the kitchen where he found an agitated Brian. Brian was casually dressed in gray tight fitting slacks and a silk wine colored shirt. He was pelting candy into two brightly colored bags as if taking out his frustrations. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Brian didn’t stop his pelting. “What does it look like?” 

 

Justin sat on one of the bar stools. “It looks like your hurting the candy. Why do you even have candy?” 

 

“They're for my devil spawned Nephews.” 

 

Justin let this information sink in. “Can I ask you another question without the possible ripping off of my head?” 

 

Brian stopped what he was doing “what?” 

 

“Why? If you can’t stand them why are you going to the trouble of giving them treats?” 

 

“I honestly don’t know. I guess cuz unfortunately they're family.” 

 

He grabbed up his leather jacket and the two bags of candy. He pecked Justin on the cheek. He was grateful that his mother chose the later service so he could sleep in. He would have really been in a bad mood if he had to get up early. 

 

“Meet you at the munchers later?” 

 

“Yeah I’m going over there after I shower.” 

 

Brian and Justin were suppose to go to the munchers for Easter and spend time with Gus. Plans changed a little when Brian had to take his mother to her church service. Justin would go and keep Gus entertained till Brian could get there. 

 

############# 

 

Justin was in the back yard with Gus helping the little boy find the brightly colored eggs that Lindsay hid in not to hard places. When Brian entered the back yard Gus squealed and ran to his Daddy. Brian scooped him up and kissed his soft cheek. He walked over to Justin and gave him a sweet kiss. Gus giggled between the two momentarily squished. He handed a brightly colored egg to Brian who took it. 

 

“Thank you Sunny boy.” 

 

“So how was church?” 

 

Brian sighed “long, boring and a pain in my ass and not in a good way. Reverend Buttfuck gave a long winded sermon I could have done without hearing.” 

 

Justin smiled “at least it’s over now.” 

 

“Amen” Brian joked. 

 

The two families sat down to eat the Easter dinner that Lindsay had slaved over. Brian held his son on his lap feeding him while picking at his own dinner. Somehow they got through the meal without to many insults exchanged between Brian and Mel. The guys beat a hasty retreat to the loft to salvage the rest of the day and engage in a little play time. 

 

############### 

 

When they got to the loft Justin noticed a basket by their door. The basket was wrapped in white gauze and tied with a pink bow. The basket was also pink with a marabou trim. It looked like something that would belong to Emmett. 

 

Justin held up the basket. “It looks like we got a visit from queer bunny.” 

 

Brian unlocked the door and they went inside. 

 

“Who’s it from?” 

 

Justin looked for a tag but there wasn’t one. 

 

“I don’t know there’s no note.” 

 

They went up to the bedroom. Justin placed the basket on the bed and eagerly set about opening it. They both marveled at all the gifts. In the outlandish basket held everything a gay man would need for an evening of fun and then some. Justin pulled out a specialty sucker in the shape of a cock. Justin held it up to show Brian. 

 

“A cock sucker.” 

 

He giggled at the reference then pulled off the wrapper and stuck the sweet treat into his mouth giving Brian a show. Brian felt his own cock swell as Justin worked the sucker in his mouth. They went back to examining the rest of the goodies in the basket. They found an economy size tube of lube of the best quality on the market and flavored condoms. Justin examined the flavored oils. He found the usual fruity flavors apricot, vanilla and strawberry. He wrinkled his nose in mild disgust as he lifted one of the bottles out. 

 

“Who in the hell would make guava flavored oil?” 

 

Brian took the bottle from him. ”Mmm my favorite.” 

 

“Yuck!” Justin said with distaste. 

 

Brian pulled out a string of beads that held Justin’s attention. 

 

“What are those?” He asked curiously. 

 

Brian smirked as he rolled them around in his hand. “Their anal beads, I think we’ll start with these first.” 

 

They quickly shed their clothes eager to test out there new toys. Brian had Justin lay on his stomach while he sat astride his thighs. Brian grabbed up the apricot flavored oil. He unscrewed the cap and poured out a little into his hands. He warmed the oil them massaged it into his baby’s skin. His hands worked methodically from neck to the base of his spine. Justin moaned at the attention he was receiving. He palmed Justin’s ass massaging in the oil, leaning over he gave Justin’s ass a long lick. His ass tasted like a ripe apricot. He took a teasing nip of Justin’s cheek causing him to yelp. Brian licked the bite mark to soothe the sting. 

 

Brian whipped off his hands and got down to business. He took the anal beads which were a good size and made of soft rubber. He lubed them up using a bit of lube. Brian prepared Justin’s hole, stretching him open to receive the toy. 

 

“Now relax” Brian whispered. 

 

Brian pressed the first bead against his hole. Justin uttered a low moan as it entered him. It felt strange to him yet pleasurable. Brian fed him another and another. By the time they reached five Justin was longing for the feeling of being filled. At ten he was stretched full but still wanted more. His straining erection was trapped beneath him. Brian rolled him over and used the last of the beads to roll up and down his lovers shaft massaging it. Justin’s slit leaked freely. He clutched the sheets at the dual sensations. 

 

He knew Justin was close and wouldn’t be able to take much more. He wanted to fuck him so badly. Brian yanked on the string and the first bead popped out. Justin’s mouth dropped open, he was making little mewling noises. Brian loved the cute little noises he made when he was close to cuming. He eased the rest of the beads out of Justin’s ass. Brian tore open a condom and rolled it over his cock. He raised Justin’s legs over his shoulders and entered him in one smooth lunge. Brian fucked him alternating between long slow strokes and quick thrusts. He rotated his hips and changed directions all to heighten the pleasure. Justin flung his head back he was so close, he could feel the beginnings of the tingling sensation in his spine. Justin clamped down on Brian’s dick as the cum erupted from his piss hole, drenching both their stomachs. Brian shot his load into the condom as he thrust deeply one more time. 

 

Brian withdrew and threw the condom away. He flopped down next to Justin and drew him into his arms, their slick stomachs sliding together. They playfully kissed, sucked, nipped and stroked each other into full arousal. Brian pulled out the centerpiece of the goodie basket. It was a ten inch solid chocolate dildo. Brian held it up for Justin’s inspection. 

 

“You think you can take this?” Brian sucked the tip into his mouth tasting the chocolate. 

 

Justin smirked “I think it’d be fun to try.” 

 

He pulled his legs up exposing his well fucked hole. Justin was already lubed. Brian pressed the head in and watched it slowly disappear into Justin’s hungry hole. Justin pressed down taking more into him. He breathed heavily locking eyes with Brian. Justin wasn’t sure he’d be able to take that last inch but it went in and the feeling of total fullness was delicious. 

 

Brian began to fuck him with the chocolate dildo. He made sure that it grazed his prostate. Brian watched the muscles in Justin’s ass work on the treat. Brian wanted to taste Justin. He removed the dildo. Justin whimpered at the momentary loss, then Brian’s tongue was invading his hole. Brian buried his face in Justin’s sweet ass, tasting his boy and melted chocolate. His tongue laved Justin’s hole. Justin kept up a constant stream of moans. Brian fisted his cock in time to Justin’s moans, they were both close to exploding. Brian nibbled on his ass and Justin was lost. He came on his stomach in spurts of ropy cum. Brian squeezed the tip of his cock and dragged his thumb across the slick slit. He shot his load with Justin’s. 

 

Brian licked the hot mingled cum from Justin’s chest. He moaned at the combination of flavors. Chocolate and cum would quickly become his favorite guilty pleasure. Brian liked to share and Justin opened up for him to taste the combined flavors and licked his lips in appreciation. He could taste himself, Brian and the chocolate. It was a heady flavor. 

 

“I think this was the best Easter I ever had” Brian breathed. 

 

“Definitely!” Justin agreed. “I wonder who left the basket.” 

 

Brian chuckled “like you said it must have been queer bunny.” 

 

Justin giggled “whatever you say Brian.”


End file.
